


An 'M' and a 'B'

by HoddieMaine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoddieMaine/pseuds/HoddieMaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment with Jean</p>
            </blockquote>





	An 'M' and a 'B'

Sometimes it's nice to just sit in a tree. Legs dangling over the edge of a branch, breeze ever so gently brushing its fingers over your exposed skin. It's hard to hate things while nestled in the embrace of bark and foliage, and Jean should know, he's a master.

The sun is slowly retreating behind the wall and Jean can't help but picture the vibrant colors he witnessed during his first venture to the other side. He absent mindedly brushes the hair misplaced by the wind from his face.

He should hate trees after that. He doesn't. Too many memories of springs and summers climbing as high as he could and perching amongst the birds. Too many memories of Marco worrying that he'd fall. Of Jean convincing him to join him and pulling his best friend up on to the lowest bough. They'd sit there until long after the sun had disappeared.

Marco would enjoy this, he thinks.

Jean breathes in the scent of old wood, wise with all it's seen. Eren and Armin can be heard in the distance calling for him. Jean sighs and pulls himself up to stand on his sturdy branch. He readies his maneuver gear to descend.

Just before he makes his way down to the forrest floor, he turns and runs a hand down the rough trunk. Without giving it a second thought, he pulls a blade from its holder and carves what could pass for an 'M' and a 'B'. 

Jean smiles sadly, pain evident in his eyes, and swings gracefully to the ground, and jogs off to find his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys I'm posting this from the plane on my way home. How cool is that?!


End file.
